The invention relates to a method for producing a camera module, in particular for an endoscope, wherein at least two, in particular at least three, camera functional units are arranged one behind another in a respective plane in a beam path of the camera module.
The invention furthermore relates to a camera module, in particular for an endoscope, comprising at least two, in particular at least three, camera functional units which are arranged one behind another in a respective plane in a beam path of the camera module. The planes are thus aligned one behind another in each case transversely with respect to the beam path.
Such camera modules are known and are used in endoscopes, for example, in order to record a field of view. The camera modules generally have a plurality of camera functional units which are arranged one behind another in the propagation direction of an associated beam path in order in each case to form the desired optical function. The assembly of a camera module is complex because the individual components often have very small dimensions. In addition, the components have to be exactly aligned with one another in order to enable sufficiently accurate image recording. In this case, the individual camera functional units in each case implement a function in the image recording process. The camera functional units can therefore bear for example optical elements such as lens arrangements, diaphragms, diffraction gratings, mirrors, filters, protective covers, electrical illumination means and/or image sensors.